Blue Silk
by ShadowOfTheProphet
Summary: Marriage Laws and Blue Silk.


"Can you believe this?!" an enraged McGonagall said as she tossed her copy of the Daily Prophet onto the table in the Great Hall.

The other professors who were curious as they were looked to the Headmistress to elaborate and so Minerva sighed in frustration as she read out the headlines.

_**Ministry of Magic passes Marriage Law**_

**Do to the recent war and the sudden decline in the Wizarding population the Ministry of Magic has seen it fit to pass Act 23188. All eligible witches and wizards whom can still procreate starting at age 17 are to be married within two months of the passing of this law. At least one child must be produced within a year of marriage. All must be married will risk persecution and imprisonment. Witches and Wizards who are not already married or have already been paired can petition for those eligible or be sorted into matches by the Sorting Hat. **

Minerva finished and looked around at the professors around her who were silent. Some seemingly shocked or sickened while others looked curious or unconcerned.

"They can't really do that can they?" asked a horrified Poppy Pomfrey from her seat next to Pomona Sprout. The latter was already married to Professor Flitwick.

Sighing Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose, "It seems they already have. There isn't anything that can be done other than to go along with it. I've slready tried reasoning with Kingsley but, it seems that his mind is set and his time at the Ministry has made him almost of stubborn as Fudge was."

Having said that Minerva started the meal and looked around at the Hall filled with students sadly. Thinking of all the young lives this could likely ruin.

* * *

><p>Within the next couple of days many people had started to receive owls carrying petitions and offers. Many of the professors who weren't already married looked among themselves or went to the Ministry to be paired by the sorting hat.<p>

Some of the pairings have been rather surprising. George Weasley got paired with Angelina Johnson, Poppy Pomfrey got plucked up by Alastor Moody, Filch offered himself to Madam Pince (much to everyone's disgust), Hagrid got snagged by Madam Maxime, Neville Longbottom got paired off with Draco Malfoy (which had everyone doing double takes), Ron Weasley with Lavender Brown, Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood.

And so many others.

Yet there were still plenty who hadn't been paired off yet. Such being Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Rolanda Hooch, Sybil Trelawney, and Minerva McGonagall.

And it was very clear that Rolanda had her hawk eyes trained onto the young Weasley girl.

* * *

><p>Currently it was near noon and Minerva was trapped in her office. She had yet to leave or even attempt to start her day. She was still clad in her clingy silk robe, her hair hung down to her shoulder blades like a black waterfall. And by the look in her crackling green eyes, it was very clear that she was not amused.<p>

As another owl banged into her closed window carrying yet another petition or random declaration of love, Minerva snapped. Sitting up from her desk, pushing back her chair which made a rather loud screeching sound before it toppled backwards; startling the portraits around her office. Pulling out her wand Minerva marched over to the window opening it before sending a hex whizzing past the owls outside. Quickly the owls dispersed. Minerva grabbed the window and slammed it shut before warding it against anymore owls.

Minerva turned and leaned against the now shut window and gripped her forehead letting out an enraged hiss.

From across the room she could hear the familiar chuckle from the portrait of her longtime friend Albus Dumbledore. Minerva raised her hand shaking a finger at him as she went over to straighten her fallen chair. "Don't you start with me, old man. I've got enough things going on right now. I do not need you badgering me."

Albus watched as Minerva sat down and put her head in her hands. "Come now, Tabby, it can't be all that bad. This is your chance to finally have a family. Be happy for once. Be selfish for once."

Many of other portraits mumbled their agreements while others seemed as frustrated as Minerva looked. "Albus if I had wanted to be married I would have done so years ago. Besides this is entirely different, it's practically being forced upon me. It's either I choose someone or I go to Azkaban!" She grabbed a handful of the petitions and love letters she had gotten and shook them at his portrait, "I don't even know half of these people. Most of them are just being sick perverts. I mean honestly you wouldn't believe the things these people have said to me. How am I going to be able to choose anyone at all at this rate? I might as well head to Azkaban now."

Albus looked at the irritated witch who was now standing in front of his portrait, fists balled at her sides and fire in her eyes. "Come now, Tabby, you'll find someone."

"Oh honestly, Albus! This is just ridiculous! It is not as if my happiness is just going to waltz through that door-" As she gestured angrily at the door to her office, a knock suddenly sounded; causing Minerva to jump and stare at the door she was still lamely gesturing. The knock sounded again and Minerva just stared.

Albus looked from the door to Minerva who was just standing there like a statue. "Tabby. The door."

Minerva jumped again and looked at the door just as another knock sounded. She lowered her arm.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal none other than Hermione Granger. Her chestnut hair fell around her shoulders in tame curls. She was wearing black, fitted muggle trousers. Her calves covered in dark brown leather riding boots. And she had on a coffee colored, fitted turtle neck. All clearly showing off her womanly form that she had grown into over the last couple of years.

Hermione walked into the Headmistress's office to see her standing in front of the portrait of Dumbledore. Her hair was down around her shoulders and slightly mussed. A testament to her having frustratingly gripped her hair more than once that day. Her face was free of the square rimmed spectacles she usually wore though Hermione knew she didn't exactly need. Her tall curvy form was covered surprisingly in a powder-blue silk robe that clung to her every curve. Clearly showing off her fully rounded breasts and full hourglass figure. She was gorgeous.

As Hermione looked over the Headmistress, she failed to realize that she was blatantly ogling the woman in a way that conveyed not only lust but love.

Minerva could read these emotions clear as day in the mocha eyes she was slowly drowning in.

Minerva cleared her throat, trying to gain a bit of control on herself and she wished now that she hadn't of answered the door in just her robe. Her right hand came up to hold the top of her robe closed as her left arm went around her waist. Her voice when it came out was a bit thicker than she would have liked. Her brogue enhanced slightly more as well. "Hermione. Something I can help you with?"

Hermione just stared at the elder witch a few feet in front of her. She had come here to talk to the Headmistress to inquire after how she was fairing with the new law and maybe rant a bit about it. The two of them had become close in her fourth year and if Hermione had to admit she had had a crush on the woman since her third year at the school. By the time she got to her sixth year she knew without a doubt that she loved the woman but, fear of rejection kept her at bay and she settled for nothing more than the woman's friendship which she quickly gained towards the end of the war. But, now. Seeing Minerva this way. Hermione felt her resolve crack. Swallowing thickly and through a haze, Hermione made a decision.

Hermione strode across the room her eyes darkening as she closed in on the elegant Scotswoman whose eyes widened ever so slightly. Hermione's left hand reached up and cupped a soft cheek as she drew her face just centimeters before Minerva as her other hand reached out to grip her hip. Noses practically touching and eyes locking level with one another. Hermione said huskily, "Yes, actually there is something." Before she leaned in and captured the surprised woman's soft, thin, rose colored lips.

Minerva let out an uncharacteristic squeak when Hermione crushed her lips against her own. She was shocked. And yet as their lips collided, Minerva was lost. The force of the young woman's kiss sent Minerva stumbling backward, her hands releasing hold of her robe to clutch Hermione's shoulders to keep from falling. They stumbled back and as Minerva's lower back connected with the sharp edge of her desk, she arched away from it instinctively and ended up pressing her hips into Hermione's. Gasping at the contact caused her lips to part and Hermione snuck her tongue into her mouth. The kiss became more passionate. Minerva's arms went from clutching her shoulders to gripping her hair trying pull her closer. The need for air soon pulled them apart. Hermione looked at Minerva in a haze of passion.

Minerva's lips were now kiss swollen and her eyes had darkened to a forest green rather than her usual emerald ones. Her blue silk robe had parted slightly giving Hermione a tantalizing glimpse of full naked breasts and milky thighs. Hermione used one hand to ghost down the older woman's side across her silk covered stomach to finger the string holding it together suggestively. Her azure eyes glanced up quickly as her head cocked to the side before she looked back down to the string and she smirked. Minerva watched her as she looked up at her with her head tilted to the side looking deliciously mischievous. The younger witch looked up at her as she leaned in and kissed the pale skin already being revealed between the silky folds of her robe, her other hand sneakily pulling at the string she had been fingering. Minerva's head fell back, eyes closed as she felt Hermione's lips on the skin between her breasts. Hermione's arm pulled the string all the way out of the silky belt loops with a flourish before releasing her grip on the smooth fabric. The blue silk ribbon fell to parquet of the office.

Now forest colored eyes flew open as Minerva felt her robe falling open and Hermione's hands snake around her to cup her bare bottom, kneading it and pulling her closer as she pressed her trouser clad thigh against her center and her full lips enclosed around a stiffening nipple; Minerva had enough sense to apparate them to her bedchambers.

Later that evening as she in Hermione lay in the afterglow of their love making; the young woman turned to look at her and said, "Now that that's out of the way, do you wanna get married?"

Minerva just stared at her wide eyed before the two of them burst into laughter and Minerva just nodded with a grin.

And as she fell asleep that night Minerva couldn't help but think about how maybe sometimes happiness can just walk through an open door.

And how much she loved blue silk.

**FIN.**


End file.
